


Pride Parade

by orphan_account



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!, Cussing, Fluff and Humor, Illustrations, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon & Kieren go to a Pride Parade/the aftermath of said Pride Parade. Very fluff. Sexy humour. Some sex and implied sex. Love and lovin. Sheep brains *were harmed* in the preparation of this fic.</p><p> </p><p>  <b> Now with illustrations</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Parade

##  **Pride Parade**

'So. How did we get here Kier?'

Kieren, squinting and groggy, clawed against the patches of sunlight leaking onto his face. 'Ugh,' he moaned, blocking the light with his fingers, 'don't wana get up yet.' Simon swallowed and kissed him hard; Kieren retreated into a cave of duvets. 'Kier,' Simon groaned, 'You really want to see this.'

But Kieren preferred soaking in kisses to forming sentences at this time of the morning. Instead of replying, he snuggled closer to his partner, pulling his arms and hips around the man. Although, as he fit into Simon, and the movements became more like shots and electrical current, Kieren woke slightly, sensing something comfy and exciting, 'Oh damnnn Simon, when did you get naked?' Simon laughed immediately; Kieren opened his eyes with a start.

'Simon!' He said delightedly. The man was grinning at him through a gap of light in the blankets. Together, they were a sprawling two-headed beast of duvet, limb, couch and...Glitter? 

He realised Simon's hair was saturated.

His eyebrows and a tiny point just above his eyes: sparkling.

His open mouth smudges of chapstick and face paint, face paint that continued in a patchy rainbow curling down his neck into the centre of his chest. 

He smelled of adventures, Kieren and

'What...'

Kieren paused.

He wriggled out of Simon's grip, drawing his hands to his chest, a ribbon half holding something in place. 'Ohhhh... Simon,' he muttered, and Simon, struggling to keep a straight face, shifted his weight to untangle the brightly covered fabric slipping round Kieren's neck.

'My hero,' he murmured, nuzzling skin, grinding slightly against thighs and lifting the rainbow flag-turned-cape slightly to disentangle his very naked lover.

 'Ugh Simon, what did I…'

Simon ran his tongue across his teeth, and bent to swallow Kieren's lips again, 'Uh...there may have been brains...sheep brains I thi...annd...club music?'

Both men suppressed a grimace.

Slowly, they looked up out of the blankets and surveyed the room. Glitter was spread in handprints thumped against walls and floor. Balloons both coloured and of a suspiciously protective latex, clung to kiss the roof and flail against the window, as if someone had attempted to free them in the early hours of the morning. Vivid's and broken felt-tips fell, sunken across the carpet: Kieren bit a dash of horror when he compared the pooling colours to the bond he now owed his landlord.

And then, staring at Simon's crooked grin, he met a map across the man's chest:

**I LOVE QUEER PEOPLE AND PDS(ImeanUndeadI mean...arrow) EQUAL RIGHTS Simon and ME FOREVER.**

Directly underneath the rainbow - which was masterly painted by an artist turned five-year-old - there had been some attempt at a political message.

Kieren went red like the second coming.

He knew that handwriting, as he remembered Simon: nervous, halting, in their bedroom, shirt undone at Kieren's insistence, and wearing a delightful set of purple wings. Kieren had giggly madly then. He had kissed down Simon's chest to rest just on top of his stomach. Then, He had looked up at him - so high - and maintained eye contact: licking hot his tongue downwards; his body pushing Simon's; his brain, his heart, or whatever made his Undead body

In the present, closing and reopening his eyes, as if to refocus could ease the embarrassment, Kieren blinked incessantly and followed the same scratchy handwriting (backwards) from Simon's fleshy shoulder to the inside of his wrist.

'Someone' had sat next to him – (or) all over him - and tried to scrawl a message, (well) a one-way conversation without listening for Simon's replies.

**give her your number. No I mean the fake one! You don't have a number? 'Who would call?' I WOULD CALL.**

'I think…you were writing about that homophobic lady, or otherwise bigoted individual, who tried to pour a drink in your face, when we were sitting in the bar after the parade, before we went to the house. Do you remember?'

Kieren did not remember.

He remembered a deep, dark - convenient - leather mountain where he had kissed Simon: furiously.

Simon grinned his crooked smile, 'I' did not want to stay there. I wanted to head to the house party, but at least we met some nice people - and you obviously didn't want to leave.' 

Kieren let that thought hang - much like he had hung from Simon's arms, straddling him in cloudy bar as parade walkers and bigots partied alike - He turned Simon's hand over to see:   

**Van Gough IS MEANING**

At least some of his thoughts had been coherent.

Turning his own shoulder, he noticed a reflected smudge, the words a tiny starry starry night, as if Simon had squeezed the miniature reproduction in one of his many caresses until it left its mark on Kieren's skin. It was not his greatest work - it was in Vivid - but he remembered drawing and leaning on his partners shoulder, singing softly, and waiting for the bus home.

The stars had been astounding he would always remember that.Thinking back, the day must have been beautiful as well: blue skies, rainbow flags, kisses...kissing...lamppost kissing, kissing for a photograph, for a girl with a Mohawk, and name like 'Dreaming Destiny,' kissing high and bouncing lights and drum and base and fancy wine bars, and undead friends, and trans friends, and bi friends, and gay friends, and questioning, learning new definitions, new friends, old strangers they met coming out on the street and...

**PRIDE**

It was written in green, yellow, orange, pink, black Vivid, a motley sort-of rainbow and a deep dark lipstick red that was certainly not Kierens.

There was a lot of Pride on Simon's body...

**RIGHTS AND FREEDOM FROM DISCRIMINATION FOR ALL WOMEN, GENDER MINORITIES AND LESBIANS!**

(Arm)

**HEARTS**

(Back of the neck)

**KISSES**

(Multiple: hand, arm, head.)

**MARRY ME**

(Large black letters written across Simon's chest...)

**HELP THE HOMELESS: DESTROY CAPITALISM.**

It seemed friends had been abundant. 

Kieren may even have been a tad territorial…

**Your body is a masterpiece.**

He had kissed him on the dance floor.

 _Simon did not dance_ , but there he was.

He kept putting his arms around Simon's neck and looking straight, deep and hard, into his lover’s eyes.

He kept pushing his body up against Simon as if they were only ones in the world, and kind of growled with his eyes if even their friends got too close.

He kept looking at Simon with a mouth swollen, with an ache in his deadheart too hot to keep.

**I love THIS HERE MINE OURS**

He had written bunched up against the hallway before pushing Simon, gentle getting harder, up against the wall.

He had written with his hands and mouth as tongue met tongue met hearts met tight aching jeans and bare-naked chests.

He had made sure Simon had no time to button his clothes back up.  

**I KIEREN GIVE SIMON HEART SOUL & MUSIC COLLECTION forever, everything, YOU are the one. My one. Not anybody else's one. **

Oh. Now Kieren remembered the sex.

He had not forgotten per say - he had, with happy, ecstatic abandon, flung himself at Simon every time they neared a bed like surface for the last lifetime/months – however, he had, in bleary morning wakefulness, not remembered the extent. There had been a parade. They had gone with new friends. They had come back with new friends. It was lovely to live in the city for a while.

It was not really as if the party had ended when they lovingly pushed their friends into taxis, or late night bus services, for the trip home. It was more like it had entered a new stage, and Kieren had been waiting _forever_. He had his tongue in Simon’s mouth before he had even shut the door. And then it was like getting naked with costumes. Because, on the day of your true death - utter blackness, no arising - you want to be able to say: ‘Yes. I have had sex while wearing a rainbow cape.’ The practicalities: irrelevant.

He loved him with hips that moaned against skin, against legs, against back, against his hips.

He loved him with a tongue that fell into thighs, cocks, lips and kisses.

He loved him in his head (What Simon could do for him; what he wanted to do to him; what Kieren could do to him: Is Doing Now.) _Fuck._

He loved him with his whole body twisted and curving, and a cape bedraggled on the pillow. His body aching in energy, splitting apart at the scars and bursting into stars, lights and fucking.

He was cussing in delirium.

He was not sure which parts of his body entered or left Simon’s skin. They could well be a two person being. He was so into this man; he wished he would never leave, again; _the way he fucked him._

Kieren was reasonably certain that morning-after-Simon read all those memories right back on Kieren’s face. Certainly, the scarlet blush, not invisible to the well-educated love of his life, was a dead giveaway. The way Kieren’s body, heartstoppingly, responded (recalled images, loving debris, last night, Simon’s arms round his waist) was also, undoubtedly, obvious.

Gentle, calm and grinning, Simon untied the ribbon around Kieren’s neck. He moved over so that he was holding his lips right above Kieren’s face, ‘God I love you,’ he said, starting again with a gentle straddling of the hips.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sheep brains were not harmed; I am a, generally solid, vegetarian.  
> Inspired by true events (I wish, but I have drawn all over my lovers + friends on a night out!) Anyway, I've missed out on any Pride Parades this year so everyone can go, have amazing times, and let me live vicariously through them.  
> I wanted Simon and Kier to live in a hilarious rainbow world for a second, while I worked on putting them through more relationship angst in my other fics.  
> All property of In the Flesh as usual, and made with nothing but love and admiration <3 Best wishes dear readers :)


End file.
